hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 74
September 1st: Part 3 (9月1日(3), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (3)) is the 74th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika notices something going on with the Underground Auction as many armed Mafia men enter the Cemetery Building. Kurapika seeming nervous about the situation notes armed men are entering the building as Melody starts to contact the Boss. Upon hearing this Dalzollene becomes furious about the situation and tells them to head into the building while he contacts Linssen and the others. Meanwhile back in the auction house's auditorium most of the Mafia men baffled to see the place completely empty. Kurapika calls Dalzollene and tells him that the whole auction house is empty with no security guards or Mafia clients in it, it's like they all just vanished into thin air. Down in the vault area, Mafia officials are infuriated over not only the Mafia clients are gone in the auction house, but all of the contents of the vault have been stolen as well. The Mafia officials then give out an order to every organization in Yorknew City to be on the lookout for a suspicious balloon and if you see it shoot it down and that the people on board must be brought back alive and also that a huge reward from the community is to be given to the organization that finds it. Back to Dalzollene who declares they must capture the thieves! He then tells Kurapika and Melody, he's coming as well and that he's going to meet them at the intersection going through the central palace square. Dalzollene then orders Squala to leave 5 guard dogs stationed at the hotel. Squala agrees and tells Neon's servant ladies to not leave Neon alone and to not let anyone in or out of the building before they return. Back to Kurapika and Melody who are seen running while Kurapika states the reward will cause a second effect to which Melody agrees with. Kurapika further states, the pride, and glory to be gained from this will make other organizations not to cooperate, to which Melody says that's how their boss seems to think like this. The Phantom Troupe's hideout is shown and Chrollo talking to Uvogin on the phone says, "Nothing?" Hisoka, Phinks, Bonolenov, Pakunoda, and Kortopi, all look at Chrollo with ominous looks on their faces. Uvogin is shown now talking with Chrollo while riding with troupe members Feitan, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Franklin, and Shizuku. Uvogin says the vault they were going to steal the treasure from was empty and the only information they could get where the contents were moved several hours before they arrived at the auction house. Uvogin further states it's as if the Mafia knew they were coming, to that Chrollo nonchalantly replies, "So." Uvogin goes on and says the timing was to perfect and there's a Judas amongst them. Chrollo assures Uvogin there's no traitor among them and thinks Judas wasn't a traitor since he sold Christ for 30 Deniers, but what would someone from the Troupe have to gain from the Community? To this Uvogin appears to think more about it, as Chrollo goes on saying, consider the merits to gain from ratting them out, Money, Glory, Power? And asks Uvogin if anyone in the Troupe has any desire for any of that? Uvogin agrees with Chrollo saying he's right and there's no traitor amongst them after all. Chrollo also brings up there's another point to bring up if the Mafia knew they were going to arrive why did they only do the job half as good as they're supposed to since the Mafia knew the Phantom Troupe were coming they could have reinforced their security a lot. Chrollo goes on to say the Mafia has gotten their information from an informant who gives them information in an alternate way. A way that the informant is unable to get precise information to the Community, but it's information the community can rely on. Hisoka and Pakunoda are shown eying Chrollo as he talks with Uvogin. Uvogin then says he doesn't understand the situation all that clearly of how they got the information and who told the community about them in the first place and what do they do now? Chrollo asks if they know where the merchandise has gone too? Uvogin replies with he doesn't know, and Feitan even used his own Nen to torture the director of the auction to find out if he knew anything to which his dying breath he said he didn't know anything. Feitan comments on how he pitied him the most today. Chrollo then asks Uvogin did they find out who may know where the merchandise is from the man they tortured? Uvogin says they do and goes on to talk about the Ten Dons and what they're all about and how they're each one of them are protected their very own bodyguard whom all together are called the Shadow Beasts. Chrollo then says since the Shadow Beasts weren't a part of the security at the auction house they didn't know they were coming. Uvogin agrees with Chrollo, who goes on to ask how did they move everything? Uvogin tells Chrollo that one of the Shadow Beasts walked in and out of the vault empty-handed and leaving the vault itself completely empty. The Shadow Beast's name who did it is called by his codename The Owl. Chrollo speculates Owl has a Nen ability like Shizuku, and now the Ten Dons know they're dealing with Nen users, making 500 Mafia clients disappear in the auction house. Uvogin gets excited and asks can they fight? Chrollo answers they can fight to clean up after themselves and to wait until the Shadow Beasts arrive. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_74 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 9 Category:Yorknew City arc